ABSTRACT- RESEARCH EDUCATION COMPONENT Research education has long been a core mission of the NYU ADRC and its affiliated Center for Cognitive Neurology (CCN). Hence, we are pleased to expand our efforts with the formation of a new Research Education Component (REC). The REC will build on the extensive experience of numerous NYU ADRC/CCN affiliated researchers/clinicians and educators, who will nurture the careers of future AD/ADRD investigators. NYU Langone Health (NYULH) is uniquely positioned to provide trainees with the resources needed to develop and hone research skills by working in conjunction with world-class, established research programs and internationally renowned mentors. Our program will take advantage of the NYU ADRC cores' long history of training clinician scientists to become successful, productive investigators. We will recruit a scientifically and demographically diverse group of up to five fellows named: NYU ADRC REC Scholars. The REC Scholars will be given comprehensive mentoring and training, with funding for expenses such as travel to meetings and exchanges with other ADRCs. A broad multidisciplinary training program will be developed, providing instruction and training in cutting-edge research methods. A second group of REC Junior Scholars will be immersed in the training program and will include NYU's diverse program for students led by the Sackler Institute, the Summer Undergraduate Research Program (SURP). The REC specific aims are: Aim 1: Implement outreach, recruitment and selection of a scientifically and demographically diverse group who will be leaders in AD/ADRD research. We will select up to five individuals (REC Scholars) for an average of a two-year training period. Aim 2: Provide broad multi-disciplinary training and mentoring. REC Scholars will be dually paired with experienced investigators with clinical and/or basic research expertise. They will receive a comprehensive program of didactics, training in statistical and epidemiological methods, scientific rigor, responsible conduct of research training and career development. Each REC Scholar, with their mentors, will develop an individualized career development plan. In addition to the REC Scholars, REC Junior Scholars will be identified each year from among medical students, undergraduates, graduate students and residents at NYULH. Junior Scholars will participate in didactic programs that focus on AD/ADRD and brain aging, and will each receive mentoring by a REC Scholar. Aim 3: Augment inter- and cross-institutional partnerships to enhance research training in AD/ADRD. We will work with the Neuroscience Institute, NYU's Clinical and Translational Science Institute (CTSI) and its clinical research training, diverse NYU Colleges, other ADRCs, and Centers of Excellence in AD to provide REC Scholars with opportunities for rotations to increase the breadth and depth of their training. Aim 4: Implement methods for the measurement of the effectiveness of the NYU ADRC REC program, which will allow for continued enhancement and refinement of our training mission.